monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Tentacle Potion
Tentacle Potion is one of the magical potions described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Guide Book Entry An eerie liquid potion that changes from green to an indescribably strange purple color. It was produced from the result of research of "Tentacle Plants" which are plants native to the monster realm, and when human males drink it, it is possible to temporarily transform their bodies into countless "tentacles". The men that changed into tentacles have their intelligence considerably deteriorated, and actions based on instinct and impulse become more noticeable than those of reason and thought. Therefore, when your partner is before your eyes, they are entangled by your male body, and you will begin to act only thinking of pumping in your children through all holes. All of the tentacles brought by the "Tentacle Potion" can be freely moved like a limb by the will of the man. Also, all of the tentacles are reproductive organs with the same functions as male genitalia, and can shoot a liquid with the same properties as the man's semen from the tip. In addition, because the structure of the body of the tentacles is simpler than a human's, it is possible to convert much more of the mana possessed in the body into semen, and use it to spew mucus from the tips, that is, the amount of ejaculation is incomparable to usual, making both the outside and inside of monsters completely sticky and muddled. By making your partner drink this potion, all of your holes are overrun by the countless penises of your beloved husband, and you can savor the temporary bliss of being wrapped up in your husband's scent and taste from the mucus covering your whole body. The number of tentacles is proportional to the amount of mana of the one who drank it, a man with abundant mana becomes a much larger number of tentacles. Also, the form of the tentacles basically imitates the man's penis before the change, but depending on the man's mindset, a variety of forms may exist, such as brush like shapes, things that can suck, or those that can hold you in with things that resemble a mouth etc. In general, by spending life repeatedly joining with monsters, because they have a lewd mindset that is close to monsters, more obscene shaped tentacles dwell within, and there is a tendency for a more rich variety. Furthermore, human women and monsters do not change into tentacles when they drink this potion, and other major changes do not appear. However, it seems their limbs somehow become unable to calm down, and in the case of monsters, they will crawl their limbs around their husband's body, trying to entangle them. Moreover, if it is a human female a more striking reaction is displayed, if they somehow do not entangle their limbs around something, they will not be satisfied, and the state of being satisfied by entangling things will continue. If they put up with that impulse, the potion's effect will expire after awhile, but if they spend their time in fulfillment entangling their limbs as urged, it seems they will change into the tentacle monster "Tentacle" before they realize it. Category:Items Category:Sabbath Grimoire